


Mom and Dad Time Never Ends

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, The Talk, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom and Becky learn the painful way that sharing a house with several kids leads to a severe lack of privacy when one wishes to be on their own with their spouse.A blend of shameless paper-thin-plot smut and family fluff.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Tom Houston, Lex Foster & Tom Houston, Tim Houston & Tom Houston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Mom and Dad Time Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Jsyk if you’re thinking of reading this just for the family fluff and you hate smut… I’d say don’t. The smut starts very immediately. If you’re good at skimming, great, otherwise I’d say just skip this fic entirely.




Becky grinned and giggled as Tom pressed her into the mattress, groaning into her neck. His hips were pushing into hers and she felt the enticing way his erection was tenting his sweatpants against her thigh, but when she tried to reach down, Tom only seized her hand to entwine their fingers and gave a peck at her lips.

"Oh, after how you've been tonight, _you're_ getting it, miss," he told her with the same dumb goofy grin as ever that made her arch up to kiss him some more, and better and deeper too. "There's kids around, you know."

In one swift swoop, he pulled up her legs over one shoulder to tug off her pajama pants, and tickled fingers down her bare thighs to make her laugh, which only died when he hooked her legs around his waist to lean and kiss her again.

"Like they noticed," she scoffed. "I wanted you, that's all."

Tom was everywhere at once, scattered around by his horny brain trying to keep up with every whim. In a strange sort of blessing, her second pregnancy had made Becky particularly desirous of her husband and every night they found bliss again in each other’s arms, her passion only matched and twice repaid by Tom’s. Her shirt pushed up, he settled on her breasts and kissed the round of them with a wild eagerness − the nipples ached too much to the touch at this stage of pregnancy, which she had told him exactly once and had never needed to mention again, for Tom always remembered everything about what she loved and wanted from him.

"You wanted me?" He asked and she loved the muffled sound of his voice when his lips were on her body. "You wanted me super bad?"

This was teasing and they both knew it. Deep down, Tom had never really grown out of the smugness of being a star player and they both relished in praising the other just for the pleasure of feeling adored. His fingers dipped between her legs and she groaned as he felt around. He pressed two fingers inside so smoothly, and she loved how easily they pushed in.

"Fuck, you’re wet…"

" _I wanted you_ ," she said again and toyed with his hair for him to look at her again − she loved to look at him. She always had. "Add another, babe."

Tom smirked as he added another finger and he tried all his might to pace himself down. Leaning up, he knelt between her legs for a better view of her whole, his butt on his heels. She bit her lip. If he liked the sight, then what was she supposed to think, her handsome man here for her pleasure, always ready for anything if she so much as suggested it? All night she had been a tease in hidden caresses and whispers at his ear, and here was her reward. He pulled up a leg against his torso and pressed kisses against it, and Becky felt so deliciously exposed to him − she wanted him to see her to his fill.

"You’re needy, Mrs Houston," he told her affectionately. His thumb flattened against her clit and circled just a little too heavily and Becky’s head backed into the pillow as she pushed herself into the touch with a whimper. "I like when you ask for things."

In a mere couple of months, the baby would come and in the storm of unslept hours and night feedings and everything else exhausting, there would be little time for them to enjoy each other like this, but Becky was certain that they were getting more than their full in the meantime. She gently seized his free hand from her thigh and pulled it down between them.

"Touch yourself," she asked of him.

This was a sight that she liked, how Tom didn’t blink once and at once pulled himself out of his sweatpants to grant her wish, big even in his big hand and she could see how hard he was already, how very well the teasing had worked on him, how he loved to touch her and to be here with her. He found some rhythm on her and on himself, almost a delayed lovemaking between the two of them by the touch of his hands, but there was yet time for the rest of it. They had the whole night solely to themselves, didn’t they?

"Dad," Tim whined, barging the door wide open with Hannah just in trail, "Hannah's taken the Switch even though it's my night and she won't... Oh shit, what the..."

To his credit much more than hers, Tom's reflexes were impeccable and in one swift gesture, he managed to tuck himself back into his sweatpants, though clumsily, and to pull up the covers on Becky to her waist. The shock has numbed him, however, and she could see him struggling for words, mouth half open. Only a long hesitant indefinite sound came out, cut short when Hannah covered her eyes and backed away blindly to her room. Becky pulled down her shirt and thought of Jesus. She had been hot and bothered, but now she burned with shame.

"Erm, so..."

He stood up. If she hadn't been so mortified, Becky would have found it endearing, the way he shuffled to pull his pants up to try in vain to regain some modesty in an outfit that allowed for none. If only he had worn a shirt to hide himself more, but Becky had made a prize of his tank top the moment they had closed the door behind them and there was nothing on him but light sweatpants and one sock. Tim was equally stuck into place by the shock as she was and stood there at the doorway, not willing to walk in but unable to walk away. Logically, she knew she had to say something, but what that something was completely eluded her and she stared at her hands folded on her bump. Tom was not much more inspired. Perhaps she ought to pull the covers all the way over her face.

"So… when two people love each other very much..."

Tim scoffed. He had just turned thirteen and had by now received several, albeit awkward iterations of the sex talk. Some of which made by Tom himself who had imprinted on him among many things the importance of communication. In matters of consent and respect for his partner, Tom was a master but every other means of communication seemed to fail him short now.

"I'm not a kid anymore, dad," Tim retorted with wit, "I know how _things_ work, I just... I just didn't think that you guys did it."

For just a moment, Becky wished Tom had been facing her. She was certain his expression must have been priceless. A couple of seconds passed in stupefied silence.

"Becky's _pregnant,_ ” He cried out then. "With our second baby!"

The face Tim made perhaps made up for it all. Mortified, she was still sincerely amused by his thoughtful frown, how she could see in his eyes the cogs of his mind working at the mystery until they lit up with the realization that dawned on the poor boy. He pulled a grimace that made her feel all the more ashamed of having been so careless in preserving their marriage’s privacy.

"Oh, crap."

Tom pinched the brink of his nose and glanced back at Becky, who only looked at him timidly. Together, they raised all these children and the one to come, but Tim was Tom’s before anything and she had no idea how to proceed. Thinking of Hannah, she knew even less, though perhaps some time for things to settle before being explained calmly would do better.

"Mama!" Yet another voice came from the hall and Becky wanted to hide herself all the way under the bed when the soft little face of her son peeked through the doorway. Nicholas was about to run towards her, his arms reaching up as if begging to be held, but Tom intercepted him and pulled him to his chest where the boy wriggled, trying to break free. He had learned to walk only a few months ago and relished in this new freedom.

"For fuck’s sake…" He sighed. "Hey, buddy, we said the big boy bed was for sleeping in all night, remember?"

"I think we must have woken him," Tim said. "With all the noise."

"Mama," the poor boy insisted. He was a little over a year old and so affectionate that calling out to Becky came to him as naturally as breathing.

"No, you’re getting tucked back into bed, young man."

But Tom only had to glance at her to remember the very recent past forever ago and that she could most certainly not leave that bed or that blanket right at this moment unless she wanted to make a show of herself – and she already had way more than she had wanted.

"Alright," Tom said, and she saw now in his eyes an exact repetition of the way Tim had been thinking so thoroughly. "Alright, a quick hug with mommy then back to bed."

He put the boy down on her lap and Becky gave her son all the cuddles he was begging for. It granted her some distraction – at least the whole process of reproduction, when uninterrupted, led eventually to such cute things as this. The boy was tender and always in need of her love. He took much after his father there.

"Tim," Tom said, turning to him again. "Look, buddy, I'm sorry you had to see that, but... Our door was closed. If you knock, that doesn't happen."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Becky said, who had finally gotten back the use of her tongue, though her voice sounded softer than ever, subdued after all the ordeal. "We... we didn't mean for anyone to see us like this, definitely not."

If she could live the rest of her life without any other person than herself and her husband witnessing their bedroom activities, Becky Houston might die happy then. Her stepson ranked especially high in the list of people she would have rather never see her naked.

"So what, I should just assume that whenever the door's locked you're just, erm..."

In the few months of her pregnancy, that might as well have been a safe assumption, though she wasn’t about to tell him that.

"You don’t have to assume anything. If you knock, you’ll never even have to know," Tom grumbled. "Look, what was it about the Switch? I thought it was Hannah’s night. I’ll check the schedule…"

But he had barely grabbed his phone that they all heard the click of Hannah’s door open and close quickly. Tim darted to grab something and when he came back to the doorway, he showed off the console the girl had put out just outside of her room. Tom and Becky looked at each other, and Tom picked up Nicholas from her lap who meekly accepted the embrace and nestled against his father’s chest, already sucking in his thumb and dozing off.

"Okay," Tom said, evidently trying to regain some control. He gestured at Tim. "Tim, I’m sorry, okay. Go play, it’ll change your mind, lights out in thirty minutes. Babe, I’ll be right back."

Tim avoided her gaze on his way out. She had worked so hard in the few years she had been with Tom again to build trust and comfort with his son. What a shame it would be for it to take a hit, but in the morning she would find some time just with him to try and mend that gash. In the morning, she would work at it. She heard Tom close the door to Nicholas’s room, but open another where he and Hannah had a hushed conversation for a few minutes. She still felt hot and a little sticky and she was just about to go wash up when Tom came back. His back crashed against the closed door and he sighed heavily.

"Well, that was something."

She smiled. She was certain that she must have been crimson all over. Perhaps they ought to be grateful that this had only been the first interruption in nearly three years of marriage, but Becky could not find even a tidbit of gratitude within herself in this instant. Shame was much stronger and overwhelming.

"What did you even tell her?"

Tom crashed into her arms as she opened the sheets to make room for him. He groaned into her neck.

"Shit, I don’t even _know_ what I told her. If I have to speak to one more child about the birds and the bees, I swear…"

She giggled softly and played with his hair to soothe him. It was tender and it was soft and after some time Tom leaned up to look into her eyes. There was a question on his face he never asked and instead kissed her. The question was a bit clearer then.

"You’re still… I mean… Did you still wanna?"

She smiled at him and parted her legs a little.

"Only if you still do too."

At once his fingers sought her out and, though still wet from before, it wasn’t long till he enticed her again and she was moaning all anew from his caresses. He kissed her neck, her breasts over the fabric of her shirt.

"Take it off?" He asked and Becky pulled it off for him to better kiss and adore the skin exposed. "You’re so beautiful."

His fingers toyed around the clit, trying to accelerate things back to how they had been, trying to put the interruption so deep into the past they no longer felt the shame for it. When she was in his arms, it was easy to forget about the rest of the world and anything that wasn’t Tom Houston.

"Despite the bump?" She teased. She knew Tom’s preferences very well and he had made no effort to hide them. He was a family man in all ways, down to his horny heart.

" _Because_ of it," he replied. "You look hot."

He made himself comfortable between her legs. This was another obstacle unforeseen, but they had gotten used to it, how much more impractical to look into his eyes when he ate her out since her belly was several times the size it had been. They made up for it by holding hands and talking much, or sometimes such as tonight, Tom made up for it by decupled intensity.

"You’re so good, babe," he muttered. "So fucking good, I can’t get enough of you."

Becky’s fingers combed through his hair to encourage him as his tongue pressed up inside of her to work wonders. She loved the feel of his beard against the soft skin of her inner thighs, a caress more than a scratch, and she loved how one palm laid flat on her belly protectively. She had always felt so safe in his hands and nobody could ever take care of her like he did. A touch of his thumb against her clit as he pushed her legs wider open and he was loving on the whole of her, more than she could ever deserve from him. Tom made miracles out of every act of love.

"Hey dad, did you take my dumbbells? I can't find them in my room OH FUCKING CHRIST, MY EYES!"

Tom’s reaction was a little less patient this time around, though Becky could have done with his quick reflexes again as she tried to cover herself up as best as she could on her own while he sat up abruptly. Lex had taken to working out ever since she had parted ways with her last girlfriend and she often went on runs outside at night. She said it was for fresher air. After pregnancy, Becky might join her but until then, the thought of exercise was insufferable and Lex often went on her own when Tom was otherwise occupied. Almost every night, he was well occupied indeed.

"Is all of fucking Hatchetfield gonna come and barge in tonight?!" He grumbled angrily. "Ever heard of knocking, Lex?!"

Lex’s hands were stuck against her eyes like she had seen the devil himself, but Becky saw the deep frown knitting her brows anyways.

"Dude, it’s not like I came in on purpose, I can tell you that." She paused. "Wait, who the fuck else walked in on you?"

Tom was sitting up somewhat reluctantly and sighed at the embarrassing memory. Becky pulled the sheet all the way up her chin.

"Tim? Baby boy? _Hannah?_ "

" _Yes_ ," Tom replied. "Buddy, I love you but kindly get out of here, if you don’t mind? I put away the dumbbells in the closet where they’re supposed to be. Goodnight."

"Jeez, sure, get some and you’ll feel less like an asshole, maybe." Slowly, she pulled down her hands from her eyes and seemed very relieved at finding the both of them decent. "Well, more like Becky gets some. Good for you, Beck. Good-fucking-night."

She closed the door just fiercely enough to display her anger, but not quite so loud that it would wake up the baby again, which Becky would have found oddly cute if she wasn’t torn in another way.

"I’m back to Becky, huh."

He reached to hold her hand in his and stroked it gently.

"Come on, you know she goes back and forth. You’ll be mom again tomorrow."

She pouted. Pregnancy had a way to make her emotional about little things. It wasn’t like Becky and Lex’s relationship wasn’t close, and likely of all the interruptions this one was the least shameful. Tom had a way to make her forget about her unfulfilled petulant whims, though, and pulling her for cuddles he softened the blow with his horny ways.

"No foreplay," she told him when he made to touch her again. "If this goes on, I’ll think we’re cursed. Let’s just get to it."

Tom grinned as she pushed down his sweatpants to take him in hand and stroke him till he was hard. She laid back and pulled him to her and finally, after what felt like a thousand years without, Tom guided himself inside of her. His smile turned so goofy she wanted to laugh and she hooked her legs around his hips to feel him close, as close as she could with the obstacle in the way.

"Finally," she sighed comfortably. "Just us."

Tom’s eyes softened and he pulled her hand to his lips to press many kisses upon it.

"Just how it should be, love."

He was perhaps a little more hurried than usual, but how could she blame him there? She took and took the love of him and even now, she felt so completely filled by him, like when they came together there was more to her than apart, like they made something so new and unique every night in this bed.

The baby began to kick and never stopped, a whole boxing fight right under her skin. She grunted in frustration − and pain. Tom made to pull out to check on her but she took his hand to flatten it against her belly and make him feel and he huffed humorlessly.

"Are you fucking kidding me…"

"Don’t stop," she said. "Don’t you stop, please."

"But doesn’t it hurt you?"

She pulled his hand to make him touch her and Tom obediently took the demand and rubbed his fingers at her clit with every thrust. If only he would give her a little more, just hold her a little closer… The baby kicked like she was unfurling the fury of the world on them. Revenge for her siblings, perhaps.

"You’re doing more good than she’s undoing," she said. "She’s fierce, this one."

"So are you," he replied at once. "You’re strong."

But the compliment had emboldened him and he was all the more determined to see this through. He had always liked a challenge − often as a boy, he had done a hundred pushups when she bet he could not do fifty, ignoring that this result was precisely what Becky had bargained for herself in the first place. Even now, he loved to prove just how devoted he was and every motion was impeccable, exactly how she needed and craved him.

"Mmh, almost there…"

He applied himself, she could see from the tip of his tongue through his lips and found that very endearing. The touch of his fingers, and the way he pressed up in her with the best angle, just the right speed. She smiled, exhausted by the entirety of the evening, and still she felt perfectly fine bombarded with the little miracle alien inside and with Tom’s overwhelming love.

The climax was disappointing for all the efforts it had taken, but it was achieved and she felt relieved from a burden more than blessed with something precious like she usually would. Still, Tom covered her with kisses and pulled out to hold her close, and she was so soft in his arms even now. When she tried to touch him, he pulled her hand away.

"Mmh?"

He held her against him and Becky loved the warmth between his neck and his shoulder. She pressed a kiss there and Tom’s fingers scratched her scalp comfortably.

"I’m too fucking tired," he said. "And on the edge, and I don’t think I can finish so I just won’t try to."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "I had a good time. Regardless of all the… you know."

They naturally settled into the comfortable embrace they usually slept in, Tom’s leg pressed between hers and his arm around her waist. Her belly touched his, and only now that it was too late had the storm ended.

"She’s gonna be sleeping too, then," Tom said. His face was pressed into Becky’s hair and he breathed deep.

"You soothed her," she replied. She paused and smirked a little mischievously. "And me too."

"Hush," he said, "No naughty talk in front of the kid."

Even in the bedroom, even all over each other, Becky and Tom never stopped being parents. Not when they went to sleep either. And despite the embarrassment of everything that had transpired tonight, the frustration barely assuaged, Becky would take all the awkwardness in the world when it came with the reward of such a perfect package as raising a family with Tom.


End file.
